Dust
by Evergreendusk
Summary: Twice, Shane broke Abeke's heart. Twice, it got mended back. But only once will love really last.
1. Chapter 1

_**New story!**_

Abeke searched through the woods to desperately find him. He was gone, it was for sure, but she wasn't giving up so easily. Ever since that day he ran off, she was searching for him. He meant everything to her. But he could be dead.

Rumor has it that he had been living in a forest day and night.

"Abeke," whispered a startling voice, "I found you."

Abeke held her breath. If this was him, this could mean everything to her. _If…_

"Abeke."

There it was again. Was it her imagination? It certainly was not. So he _was_ alive. After all this time, he was alive!

But an arrow shot to her direction and she tried vainly to dodge. The arrow teared a bit of her sleeve but nothing more. Observing it closer, Abeke found a message carved on it. _'Go. You don't belong here.'_ She scoffed. The fact that she didn't belong here was exactly why she _was_ here.

Who would even say that to one of the four hero of Erdas'? She had been in many places she didn't belong. Samis, Stetriol, and even the Evertree.

"Come out!" shouted Abeke, finally.

A boy a bit older than her came from behind a tree. "You found me. And I found you."

She let out a gasp. _It_ was _him._

"Shane! What were you thinking? You almost got me killed!" yelled Abeke. "Come here, idiot."

Shane obeyed at once.

Abeke punched him in the stomach. "That's what you get for almost killing me."

He coughed and nodded.

Was this truly what she was meant to do? To meet a traitor and befriend him? Maybe not, but this was definitely what she wanted. That was what mattered.

"So, how did you find me?"

"Is this how you start a conversation? _How_ did I find you? Really?" asked Abeke.

"Maybe not, but this is."

"W-"

She was interrupted in mid-word by Shane pressing his lips onto hers.

She ended it by pushing his off her in one violent gesture. He stumbled backwards a little and almost fell.

"Well," Shane said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "that's how _you_ start a conversation? _Interesting_ , very interesting."

Abeke felt beaten. _Beaten by the Devourer, the foolish, idiotic Devourer lunatic._

"But seriously, how did you find me?" asked Shane curiously.

"There's something in this world called maps."

"So you followed a map and chose a random place, and you were just lucky," retorted Shane.

"Yes, exactly."

It was Shane's turn to be loss in words. He sneered and looked away.

"I thought you'd have a girlfriend by now," remarked Abeke, trying to hide the fact that she was relieved.

As if reading her mind, Shane snickered, then said, "Well, aren't you happy that position is still empty?"

Abeke made a tsk and started walking away. Shane grabbed her leg and dragged her back down, as if he were going to eat her. _Well, that certainly isn't creepy._

"What," spat Abeke.

"Are you just going to leave me here, now that you found me?"

"You _did_ almost kill me."

"Then you're going to leave me to die alone?"

Abeke hesitated for a moment and sighed. "We have to get out of this world one way or another, and we can't stay alive to do so."

 _That_ true statement belonged to her mother.

 _Those_ words came out the mouth a girl.

"So maybe you are worth loving."

And _these_ were the true words of one's reaction to life itself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know I have not been on for like a century. Well, here it is**_

"What _can_ we do? It's not like I can go Green haven or something."

Shane had his logic. What would the Greencloaks do to him? Rollan would probably be on his 'I-told-you-so' moods. Those were definitely not good. Meilin would hold her snotty nose high and sneer every time she saw her. But Conor…

Conor would try to kill him, he would lunge for him every single time Abeke wasn't looking.

Really, the only thing Abeke needed now was plain, old luck. Luck and nothing in its way.

"I could," said Abeke,"distract him every time you're around."

Shane gave her a reasonable stare. "Let's stick to realistic ideas."

It was honest; Shane was being himself, Conor was sure to notice, and Abeke was as brainless as any girl can be. But an idea just would not come up in her head.

No matter what she did, how hard she tried, someone was going to find out her secrets, somehow. It was just the way life worked.

"I'll ask you a question," muttered Shane under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear. "Would you lay down his life for mine? Would you choose me when you need someone to be there? Would you- could you- should you- get revenge for me?"

"I- Yes Shane, I would, could and should."

"Promise me one more thing," he said, staring at Abeke with his cerulean blue eyes. "That you will _not_ give me another chance."

"Why, would I- could I- should I- promise you something I know I cannot attain?"

He smiled coldly. "Then fake it. Fake this promise, for me."

Against her wishes, Abeke found herself smiling. "Okay. I promise. But give me a promise, on my behalf that I swear to not give you another chance, don't make me. You mended my heart, but I'd rather it be not broken in the first place. Twice is enough."

"I guess it's only fair…" Shane said while dropping his gaze. "I swear to do so."

Abeke smiled, as joyful as she felt.

Funny though, how fast happy memories fade away.

 _ **Yep, yep, I really am late. I'm not going to give you any excuses so, uh, sorry.  
~Alicio**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry I hadn't updated in so long. Our teacher has been crazy about homework. Oh yeah, by the way, it's my birthday tomorrow, so I'm afraid I can't update tomorrow either, so I guess I'm going to update twice today.**_

Arriving at Greenhaven, Abeke knocked on its heavy metal door.

Impatiently, she tapped her restless foot on the dirt, waiting for someone- anyone, to answer. She thought she saw a face peeking through the window. _Conor._ She started to breathe slowly, nervously, as he opened the gate.

"OUT!" yelled Conor suddenly, pointing his middle finger to the sky. "Who invited you, Shane? GET OUT OF THIS PLACE!"

Shane looked at Abeke, who only looked to the ground. "I did."

Conor snickered, unimpressed. "When will you learn, Abeke, that _I_ am the leader of the Greencloaks, now? AND I DO NOT ALLOW TRAITORS TO COME INSIDE THIS VERY CASTLE!"

 _How could he say that? HE's the leader? What does he mean?_ She licked her lips, and stared at him. _Since when did Olvan anoint Conor? No,_ she thought, _he can't be dead._ "Olvan…"

"Is dead," finished Conor. He seemed pretty calm about the situation. "He died by THE CONQUERORS. The Conquerors killed Olvan, Abeke, do you still not understand?"

She looked towards Shane, head bowed, silent, Shane. _Did Shane kill him?_

As if reading her mind, Shane whispered a single word into her ear. " _No."_

Abeke glared at Conor, who returned her glance. He was so _different._ He seemed stronger, and less of a child. He seemed more proud and less honest. _Was he telling the truth?_ At that thought, she quickly looked down. Sure, he was always protective of her from Shane, but this was different. It was like he was protective, not for her, but for himself. She might not be Rollan, but she could still tell something was terribly wrong. Something involving Conor.

Shane seemed to recognize the same dishonesty and said, "What truth are you trying to hide from us?"

"Nothing," said Conor, pacing around. "The real question is, what are _you_ trying to hide from us? I'm not that stupid."

Abeke tried to keep herself from laughing.

"Yes he is," whispered Shane, in Abeke's ear.

" _What_ did you say?" asked Conor, threateningly. He circled Shane while drawing a silver blade.

Abeke could hear her heart jumping to her throat. If Conor chose to have less mercy, Shane would be bleeding to death. _Be careful,_ she heard, in Conor's voice. She immediately looked at him, as if he was the one that said it, but Conor didn't notice.

Shane was shaking by now, not daring to look one time, even, at Conor.

"Conor, how a- about we come inside and… uhh… discussed _him."_

Shane turned to her as she nodded while acting not guilty. She wasn't the best actor.

"Sure, Abeke, but just to let you know, I gave enough chances."

 _ **Hi.**_

 _ **I think I should update Walking on the Earth becauseeeeee I'm not that evil anymore. Yep.**_

 _ **~Alicio**_


	4. Chapter 4

Abeke nervously neatened her dress and sat down. _Why should you be afraid,_ asked a voice in her head. _He's not the king._ In fact, Conor _wasn't_ the king. Shane, however, was. It was strange, the fact that Conor, a lowly shepherd boy, had the right to talk to a prince in the manner as if Shane was just a commoner.

"I DON'T CARE!" yelled Conor, suddenly, pounding the fine wooden tea table. "You might be the prince from your worthless lands, but here, you are nothing."

Abeke didn't like it. "Conor! That was not very nice."

"You're not my mother, Abeke. And, am I to be nice to the one that was responsible for millions of deaths? Am I to welcome him like a hero? No, I am not. Abeke, you are so selfish, to bring him here. What if he kills someone? What if he kills _everyone_? Have you ever thought of the dangers to others of him being here? _So selfish..._ "

She opened her mouth to retort, but Shane came on faster. " _Selfish_ is what you're supposed to call _yourself_ ," he spat. "It's the one word that tells the story of your life. You don't want me here because you thought Abeke was all to you."

"Nonsense!" shouted Conor, hitting the table with one loud slap. "Do you know what you're saying? I'll tell you. You are saying libels, about the leader of the Greencloaks. But in this case," he said, with a small hint of mischief, "you are saying your last words."

 _Don't,_ thought Abeke, mentally talking to Shane, while shooting him her best Meilin-glare. Shane didn't notice.

She stopped trying to steal Shane's attention, and instead, she decided to speak her own words. "What right do you have to kill a boy?! You were just a mere son of a shepherd! You don't have the right to kill the prince of Stetriol!"

Conor shook his head and made a tsk. "Are you stalling, or just plain stupid? I am the son of a shepherd. That never changes, but the fact that I summoned Briggan makes me greater than _him_."

Abeke grumbled, crossed her arms and looked away. "It's not your fault that you summoned Briggan," she mumbled, under her breath. "And I never thought that I would say this, but, I wish Devin was here."

At the mention of that name, Conor shuddered, certainly afraid. But he straightened up soon, and, again, pulled out his silver blade. He struck the ground twice, testing the sharpness. "Tarik gave this to me, when Rollan and I were in Nilo. He was proud of me speaking up for you. Too bad that won't happen again."

 _Does he mean Tarik won't ever give anything to him, or does he mean he won't ever speak up for me again?_

Thinking again, she decided she didn't really want to find out. Either way was true.

Abeke thought she could hear Shane muttering _'Don't kill me.'_ She uneasily shot a glance at him for some particular reason. Apparently, Shane just gave her a quizzical look. It was embarrassing.

Suddenly, Conor shot at Shane, with an unnoticed movement, too fast, it blurred.

With a wicked smile, he looked at the huge puddle of blood next to Shane. "Good, he's dead."


	5. Chapter 5

_**The chapter were the secret reveals…**_

"Conor, son of Fenray, why did you kill him?!" shouted Abeke, stomping on the ground.

Shane lied on the cold marble floor. _Dead._ Blood spilled from his mouth, and his chest, where the blade struck him. The Devourer was dead. Because of Conor, he was dead.

"Y-you don't understand, Abeke! Th-the Wyrm!"

She had made a promise to Shane. _"Would you- Could you- Should you- get revenge for me?" "I-Yes Shane, I would could and should."_

"I will only ask you once more! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL THIS BOY?!" screamed Abeke, on the top of her lungs.

Conor was silenced.

Had he really killed Shane? All this time, his fate was supposed to end by the boy of Briggan, by a shepherd, a commoner, and a gift of the dead? By a jealous motive, an excuse and a girl that lead him? Fourteen years of an orphan prince, the years of lies and the end of war, destroyed by an action, a feeling and a gift? Well, it wasn't just any gift, it was the gift of protection, of a spirit and maybe some trust. _Two_ gifts of protection, spirit, and trust: one from the dead, one from the fate.

Abeke realized this was her fault. It was her mistake of bringing him to Greenhaven, of promise, and her mistake to ever love him.

Angry, she punched Conor on his stomach, and picked up Shane's saber. "I will use this for what it was meant to do." And with that, she stabbed him, with the last strike a boy of war would ever see.

There was silence.

There was anger

There was a mistake.

There was nothing.

There was nothing _except_ a parasite, one of a small, unusual, silver worm.

The Wyrm.

Inside Conor, controlling the way he spoke, the way he acted. Conor had supposedly killed Shane, because of the Wyrm. And maybe Abeke had too.

But no matter what, she still felt more pity for Shane. Maybe she just cared about Shane more.

And that was the last thing she thought before, she too, faded into the dust.

 _ **This is for all those amazing Shaneke fans out there (like me) and for Coneke fans, well, sorry.  
Question. How do you pronounce 'Abeke'? My friend told me it was "A-beh-kee", but I don't know for sure. The voice-over says "A-beek", but I still say "A-beh-kee". It just sounds better.**_

Anyway, to be honest, I do not like Coneke. It's too… Clueless.  
~Alicio


End file.
